


Of Love, Lust, and Hoax

by nickelkeep



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon, Car Sex, CasDeanFlipFest 2019, Case Fic, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Charlie Bradbury Lives, Charlie Bradbury Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Inverted Trope: Fake Relationship for A Case, Las Vegas, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Secret Relationship, Sex in a Car, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural), Sneaking Around, Sneaking Out, Trope Subversion/Inversion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 03:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: Cas and Dean have been settling into their relationship, comfortably figuring out what works for them. Just when they have finally decided to come clean to Sam and Charlie, Sam discovers a case in which newly married couples have been abducted from a Las Vegas Resort. Can the two of them keep their relationship under wraps long enough to solve the case? Or will their secret prevent the situation from being solved?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's HERE! CASDEANFLIPFEST!!! AH!
> 
> First and foremost, so many thanks to my amazing artist: [WeldersmightyB!](https://weldersmightyb.tumblr.com/) Her art is on point, and I am so happy she picked my work.
> 
> Second, thank you to my amazing alpha/betas: [casgirlsam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/casgirlsam) and [MaggieMaybe160](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieMaybe160). People can make sense of my story!
> 
> Last but not least - to the amazing mods of FlipFest: Crypto, Foxy and Hartless. I love you three so much. You guys are amazing. 💚💙
> 
> xxx  
You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nickelwrites).

Warm, soft kisses along his shoulder were easily the best way to be woken up. Dean was sure of it as he enjoyed his morning wake up from Cas. He buried himself deeper into his pillow, trying to hide his grin - and the fact that he was waking up - from his boyfriend.

“Dean?” Cas softly kissed his way up to Dean’s ear. “Dean, I’m heading back to my room.”

“Nuh-uh.”

“I need to get back to my room before everyone else wakes up.”

Dean rolled over and pulled Cas down for a heated kiss. “I don’t want you to go.”

“We’ve talked about this. You don’t want people to know about this. About us.”

“I don’t care who knows about us.” Dean nuzzled into Cas’ neck. “Stay.”

Cas pulled back, his eyebrow cocked in confusion. “You have always been afraid of people looking at you differently. Why the sudden change?”

“Who’s gonna look at us different, Cas?” Dean shook his head as he cupped his angel’s cheek. “Anyone who matters won’t care, and honestly, I don’t want to hide anymore. I’m getting too old for that shit.”

“Do you mean that?”

Dean pulled Cas back in for another kiss, before resting their foreheads together. “Yeah, I do. We come clean, we tell them everything.”

“And if anyone does judge us?”

“Screw ‘em.”

Cas sat up and shifted to be next to Dean. “Then we will tell them. However, it is probably still best if we come out of our respective rooms. We want to be the ones to tell them so we can control the situation.” Dean whimpered in protest. “You can wait one more morning, Dean. It won’t kill you. We’ll tell them today. We can even do it over breakfast.”

“Stop it with the logic. I want you to stay.”

“That means you agree, but you don’t want to admit that I’m right.” Cas chuckled, his baritone sending shivers down Dean’s spine. “Go back to sleep. We’ll tell Sam, Charlie, and anyone else you think should know when you wake up. Then we can spend some time moving my stuff over.”

Dean nodded, a smile creeping onto his mouth again. “Fine. You win this one Angel. But you’re doing most of the moving after we tell them.” Dean beckoned Cas over with his finger. “One more before you leave?”

“Of course.” Cas leaned in and met Dean’s lips with his own, a soft, sweet kiss that left Dean yearning for more. “Get some rest.”

Dean rolled over to face the door, snuggling back into his blanket. He watched as Cas made his early morning departure, thankfully for the last time.

xxx

Several hours later, Dean was woken up by a sharp knock on his door. “Dean! Wake up, we have a case!” He cracked his eye open and rolled back over, throwing a pillow over his head. If he didn’t answer, maybe Sam would go away.

“Dean! I’m serious. Unless you want me to unleash Charlie on you, wake up. It’s all hands on deck, and we’re leaving in an hour.”

Dean looked at the clock on his nightstand, he had gotten another four hours of sleep after Cas had left, but it was still early. If Sam managed to wake up Charlie before him, this must be something big. “Come in, I’m decent.”

The door opened, and Sam entered, his tablet in his hands. “We don’t have much time. Cas is making coffee, and we need to be on the road within the hour. Garth sent this one to us. He can’t do it, and he figured that we’d probably have the best bet to pull it off.”

“Garth’s a fully capable hunter. Fuzzball or no.” Dean sat up and rubbed his eyes. “What do we know that makes him think that he can’t do it?”

“Meet me at the War Table in fifteen, I’ll brief everyone all at once.”

Dean nodded and waved Sam out of the room. “Yeah, I’ll be there.” The younger Winchester exited the room, closing the door behind him with a soft click. As soon as he heard it shut, he slid out of bed and pulled out his duffel, leaving it on the bed. Dean kept it mostly packed and ready to go for hunts, it would just need a few outfits based on how they were going undercover and possibly a few extra weapons from the armory.

After throwing on a pair of jeans and the henley that Cas said was his favorite, Dean made his way to the War Room. Cas and Charlie were already sitting at the table, the former looking away from the hunter as he entered the room. Dean cocked his head in confusion and sat next to Charlie.

“Perfect.” Sam smiled before setting his tablet down. “So get this.” Charlie and Dean looked at each other and mimicked Sam’s catchphrase. “Seriously guys?”

“It’s come to be expected, Sam. Right, Cas?” Dean looked to the angel who was pointedly not looking at him.

“I believe Sam would like to get to the point, Dean.” Cas’ cold response was a stark contrast to their warm affections earlier in bed.

Deflated, Dean nodded. “Of course. Sorry, Sam. Go ahead.”

“Right. So there have been a string of missing person reports coming out of Vegas.” He pushed his tablet across the table.

“Ok, but this is Vegas.” Charlie piped in. “People go missing there all the time. Hell, I’ve gone there to disappear.”

“Yes, but the missing people reports are all the same. Couples. One male, One female. Engaged or committed going in. Married when they disappear. And the last place they were all seen: Aphrodite’s Temple.”

Dean scoffed. “With that name, I guarantee that’s either a strip club or a wedding chapel.”

“Close. It’s a Wedding Resort. Kind of like those Destination Wedding, Sandals-esque commercials you see. Just a gaudier, chintzier, Las Vegas-style one.”

“All the couples who were taken were there getting married, or having their vows renewed,” Cas spoke up again, his eyes locked on Sam.

“And that’s why you want me to come along. Pose me and Dean together, we’re getting married, we’re the bait.”

Cas’ coldness suddenly clicked in Dean’s head. He already knew the details of the case and what was going to be asked of Dean. “I mean, the plan sounds great Sam and no offense to Charles here, but do you remember the last time she had to pretend to be into a guy?_ I_ was hitting on the guy.”

“Dude!” Charlie punched his shoulder hard. “Rude.”

“Every couple has been heterosexual Dean, and I looked for other female hunters who were free and in the proper age range.” Sam shrugged, “Donna and Jody can’t swing it, Claire, Alex, and Patience are too young. Rowena is not actually a hunter.”

“I get it.” Dean risked a look at Cas. The angel’s head hung low, his eyes locked on a spot on the floor

Charlie raised her hand. “Hate to interrupt. I get me and Dean, how are we explaining you and Cas?”

“Dean and I are brothers, I’m acting as his Best Man. Cas is your best friend, acting as your Man of Honor. Those aren't stretching at all, we can pull that off easily.” Sam looked from Cas to Charlie to Dean. “We good on the details?” Three variations of yes responded. “Go pack, make sure you all have at least one nice outfit. See you all at the Impala within thirty.”

Dean shot up from the table and made a beeline back to his room.

He hoped that Cas would follow him and wasn’t disappointed when three short raps sounded on his door. “Come in.”

“Dean.” A tone that sounded like disappointment weighed heavily on Cas’ voice as he closed the door behind him. “For what it’s worth, I’m sorry.”

“Cas, you wouldn’t even look at me. I thought we were going to tell them this morning?”

“We can tell them after this case.” Cas crossed the room and stood in front of his boyfriend. “Right now, you have a role to play. It’s best if we act like we always do.”

Dean closed his eyes and hung his head. “Go figure. I finally decide to grow a pair, and I have to hide any damn way.”

“Not for much longer.” Cas cupped Dean’s cheek and gently lifted his face to force eye contact. “How would you say it? ‘We go in, we gank the bitch responsible, we come home and relax.’ But this time we can be open with our relationship. That is still what you wish, correct?”

“Yeah.” Dean nodded and nuzzled into Cas’ hand. “‘M tired of hiding Cas. Don’t want to anymore.”

Cas pulled Dean in for a kiss. “No more hiding after this. You do your part, I’ll do mine.” Cas stole another kiss. “It will be worth it.”

“I know, Angel. I know.” Dean rested his forehead against Cas’. “Let me just have another moment of this. I can’t have it for a few days.”

“Of course, Dean.”


	2. Chapter 2

Twenty-one hours, a couple of driver swaps between Sam and Dean, and six stops for gas and food later, Dean finished the last leg of the trip into Vegas. Their journey was comfortable, but it killed him inside that Cas’ responses had been monosyllabic at best the entire trip. He knew that his angel would do anything to stay in character for the hunt, but the lack of communication was excruciating.

“It’s up ahead on the right, Dean.” Sam snapped his older brother out of his painful reverie. “I already have the reservations set up. We’re the Plant brothers, Dean and Sam. Charlie, you’re Charlene Page. Cas, You’re Castiel Bonham.”

“You went with Led Zeppelin,” Cas spoke up for the first time in several hours. Dean stole a look in the rearview mirror and smiled at the angel.

“Yeah, I did Cas,” Sam nodded before continuing. “Since it’s a resort, we won’t be the only wedding party there, so we need to figure out what the other couples had in common that made them so appealing to the monster of the week.”

“Once we do that, Dean and I can play it up to 11 to draw its attention.”

“You heard Sam and Cas, Charlie.” Dean jumped in, “We’re Zepp, not Spinal Tap. Get your musical references straight.” He pulled into the resort, looking for a spot that would accommodate Baby.

“I know my musical references, Dean.” The redhead snapped back. “I was adding another one to the mix.”

“That’s like crossing the streams Charlie. You just don’t do it.”

“And you just threw in a completely different reference, Dean.”

Sam let out an exasperated sigh. “At least you two are bickering like a married couple.”

“They sound more like siblings, Sam,” Cas chimed in.

Dean shook his head as he pulled into a parking spot. “And how would you know, Cas? Your sibling fights kinda end up with angel blades pointed at each other.”

“And yours are either childish, Dean, which you just proved with Charlie,” Cas countered. “Or end up with a Winchester sacrificing themselves to try and save the world. I think I know what I’m talking about.”

“Yeah, and now you two are acting like a married couple.” Sam shook his head. “Let’s get inside, get to our rooms, and chill out. It’s been a long drive.”

Charlie nodded in agreement. “Sounds good to me. I need a shower. I smell like a boy.” She hopped out of the car and ran around to the trunk and knocked on it.

“Cas started it,” Dean muttered.

“No, but I finished it.”

Sam blinked in confusion. “What is going on with you two? Actually? You know what? This is perfect. Cas, play the best friend who thinks Dean isn’t good enough for Charlie. It’s perfect.” The younger Winchester exited the car, and joined Charlie, opening the trunk for her with his spare key for baby.

“You going to hate me this entire time, Cas?” Dean looked in the rearview mirror, unable to turn around and face the angel. “Cause, I can’t do this if you do.”

“I can’t do this if I’m clearly in love with you, Dean. I need you to be in love with Charlie right now, even if you aren’t.” Cas’ eyes met Dean, apologetic yet firm. “You play your part, and I’ll play mine. We’ll get through this.”

Dean dragged his hand down his face and turned off the car. “I hear you, Cas. Loud and Clear.” He exited the Impala and joined Sam and Charlie, Cas not far behind. “Alright Sammy, what’s the plan?”

“Here.” Sam handed a ring to Charlie. “Your engagement ring, m’lady.” He laughed after Charlie punched him, then continued. “You two should probably start acting lovey-dovey. I mean, you are getting married in a couple of days.”

“Do either of us look the romantic type?” Dean thumbed back and forth between himself and the petite redhead, getting another punch. “Thanks for proving my point, Charles.”

“Dean,” Cas growled, his voice laced with irritation. “Whoever is taking the couples could already be watching us. Act.”

The hunter gulped as he wrapped his arm around Charlie. “Of course. I’m just tired from all the driving.” He placed a kiss to the top of her head. “Let’s get my girl inside. She said she wants a shower, who are we to keep her from it?”

As the group entered the resort, they found themselves greeted by a replica of the Venus de Milo.

“They’re going out on the whole ‘Aphrodite, Venus, gods and goddesses of love’ theme, here don’t you think?” Charlie noted out loud.

“We think it’s very appropriate. We are called ‘Aphrodite’s Temple,’ after all.” A deep voice to their left called over to them. “Checking in?”

Sam and Cas lead the group over to the counter, the former speaking up. “Yes. Reservations should be under Sam Plant. Wedding Package for Dean Plant and Charlene Page.”While the concierge looked up their information, Dean pulled Charlie closer, attempting to be more affectionate with her, without crossing a line. He took a look around, trying to scope out exits, any items of interest, things that should be remembered.

“Here we go. Group of four. I’m showing the engaged, brother to the groom, and best friend of the bride. I’m assuming that’s you, Mr. Bonham?” Cas offered a nod. “Perfect. We’ve got you all set up in the Cyprus Villa. It’s a free upgrade.”

Sam tilted his head. “While I won’t say no to a free upgrade for my brother’s big day, but can I ask why?”

“Last minute cancelation. Their loss is your gain.”

“Why would anyone want to cancel,” Cas leaned in and read the guy’s name. “Eric?”

“I take it you haven’t heard the news? I guess not; otherwise, you wouldn’t have booked just a couple days ago.” The concierge looked over his shoulder before continuing “The boss said not to tell, but I don’t think it’s fair that you don’t know. A half dozen couples have gone missing since leaving here. We’re literally the last place they were seen.”

Charlie squeaked and pressed against Dean’s chest. “Dean!”

Dean chuckled and hugged her. “I won’t let anything get you, sweetheart.”

Cas rolled his eyes and spoke up. “The cops don’t seem to think that you all have anything to do with it, you all are still open and operating.”

“I know we don’t have anything to do with it.” Eric agreed. “But someone is targeting us, and they’re so random in how they pick people. So it looks like we are doing it, or we’re having accidents and covering it up.” He looked over his shoulder again. “We give the cops everything and prove that we’re clean, but stays have gone down. If there’s anything we can do to make your stay amazing, just buzz up and let us know.” He handed the keys to the villa to Sam, along with giving him the directions.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Dean dropped the concerned fiancé act. “He was extremely forthcoming, don’t you think?”

“Already pinning this on someone, Dean?” Charlie laughed. “We still need to figure out what the couples had in common so we can match them.”

Sam looked over his shoulder. “Yeah, about that. Charlie, I know you can hack their computers, but Cas, do you think you can check their hard files, see if you can grab anything on the couples?”

They both nodded as the group came up to their private villa. Dean’s eyes widened in surprise. “Holy shit, this is for us?”

“All-inclusive destination resort, Dean.” Sam reminded. He unlocked the door and pushed it open. “Wow. I second the ‘Holy shit’ comment.”

“This is easily one of the nicest spaces we’ve ever stayed in,” Charlie added. “Speaking of which, what’s the sleeping arrangement?”

Sam rubbed the back of his neck. “There’s supposed to be a room for the betrothed, and then, since they upgraded us, there are two extra rooms, one for me and one for Cas.”

“I don’t sleep.” Cas reminded. “I don’t need a room.”

“Makes this easy then. Go take the Master Suite Charles. Sammy and I can each take one of the other rooms.” Dean risked a look at Cas, who was staring at an uninteresting spot on the wall.

“Sweet!” Charlie threw her bag over her shoulder and bounded down the hallway.

Sam laughed. “You spoil her Dean.”

“Yeah, you do too. So what’s the plan? You and me start going over the files we already have while Cagney and Lacey work their magic?”

“Pretty much. We can have meals either delivered to us, or we can go to the dining room and order, which we should probably do at least once. That way we can interview staff.” Sam looked at Cas. “What do you think?”

“That sounds like a reasonable plan. Unless you want hard files now, I would suggest waiting until after dinner.”

“I agree.” Sam smiled at Cas. “Let’s get what we have already set up. We can work on that, and then when Charlie is out of the shower, she can start her wizardry.”


	3. Chapter 3

While Cas and Sam set up the case information, Dean distracted himself with ordering lunch for everyone. It was a menial task, but being near Cas was painful and distracting. His plan to announce their relationship backfired in his face spectacularly, and he was wondering if the timing of the case was a sign that he should at all.

He tried concentrating on the menu, but the words were blurring, and he found himself rereading the same items two and three times.

Dean ran his hand down his face and found his way to the kitchen, the menu still in hand. To his surprise, it was stocked, and he found the supplies to make some sandwiches. He double and triple checked the items, knowing that the location was still under investigation as a part of the case, but when he didn’t pass out from taking small bites of the food himself, he figured it would be fine to serve.

He laughed at himself as he made up a deli tray and tossed salad for Sam and Charlie. He’d had a kitchen at the bunker for years now, but he didn’t remember when he became so domesticated.

He set the food on the table in the kitchen, a little built-in breakfast nook, before heading out to where he had left Cas and Sam. Charlie was out from her shower and looking over information with them.

“There’s food ready for you guys. All sorts of rabbit food.”

Sam and Charlie looked up in relief and headed in the direction that Dean gestured. Cas waited until the other had left the room before looking up from the research. “You should eat as well, Dean.”

“Not much of an appetite, Cas.”

“This is causing you a lot of stress. I’m sorry.” Cas walked around the table to be closer to Dean. “For what it’s worth before Sam went to find you yesterday, I tried to talk him out of this.”

“You what?! You didn’t mention us, did you?”

Cas took Dean’s hand in his. “Relax. I didn’t tell him about us. I just may have mentioned that it would cause you discomfort if you had to be paired up with Charlie.”

“And what did he say to that?”

“What he said at the debrief yesterday. There were no other females available.” Cas shrugged. “I mean, despite the fact he misunderstood what I meant, he wasn’t wrong. These couples are all heterosexual. You need to be in a straight relationship.”

Dean adjusted their hands so he could stroke Cas’ knuckles with his thumb. “I just don’t get why he couldn’t be in the relationship with Charlie.”

“Honestly? Because of the fact that you and Charlie are more alike.”

“I guess.” Dean’s shoulders slumped in defeat before letting go of Cas’ hand. “I need to go be more affectionate with her.”

“That would make sense. Make me jealous so I can act as though I hate you?”

Dean frowned before pulling Cas in for a heated kiss. “No. Because it’s you I’m thinking of when I hold her.”

Cas offered a half-hearted smile. “I will come to you after everyone goes to bed. Now go to your ‘fiancée.’”

Dean laughed at his angel’s finger quotes. “Fine, fine. I’ll pretend I’m patient.”

xxx

After lunch, the group set back up to look at the missing couples.

“I just don’t get it, Sammy. We have seven couples shown getting into their cars, driving off of the premises, but then they’re gone. I know we’ve gone on less, but where’s the supernatural in this?” Dean flipped through the missing person flyers.

Sam sighed. “Twila and James Linwood, the first couple, nine months ago. Their ten person wedding party left the day before. They left and were never heard from again.

“Carly and Michael Ray, couple number two. Disappeared eight months ago. No wedding party. They eloped and were here for three days, but their families knew. They left and were never heard from again.

“Fran and Nick Hightower, couple number three. They also disappeared eight months ago. They were here to renew their vows. They had been married for 25 years. They left before their kids and their family members. Again, never heard from after leaving the property.

“Aleta Bone and Thomas Mane, the fourth couple. They disappeared six months ago. The first couple that didn’t have the same last name, not sure if that’s relevant or not. Both professionals in the same field, and out here for a convention. They’ve known each other for years, meeting up at the circuits. Decided to get hitched here, in the first city where they met. They each had one witness. They all left the same day, three separate cars. Only Aleta and Thomas went missing.

“Marcia and John Parris. Our fifth couple disappeared three months ago. Marcia was here on a student visa, but she and John had been together for six years, through undergrad and their masters. His parents were here with them, as well as one of their mutual friends.

“Couple number six is Luanne and Morris Greene. They’d only known each other for a week, about 6 weeks ago when they decided to come here and get married. She brought her sister, he brought his longtime drinking buddy.

“And finally. Last, but not least. Diane and Clifford James. High school sweethearts. Broke up when they went to college. Each had a dead-end marriage. Met up at their 15-year reunion, gave it a second chance, came out here to have a small private marriage.”

Charlie massaged her temples. “Those are seven completely different stories. Seven completely different couples. Completely different wedding party compositions.” She rested her elbow on the table before resting her head in her hand. “I mean, the only thing they had in common from the outside is this place, and it doesn’t even look like they stayed in the same villas here. I’ll need Cas to confirm with the hard copies after dinner.”

“I’ll get them, Charlie, I promise.” Cas rested his hand on her shoulder and sent her a small mojo boost.

“Oh, you’re the best Cas. Is it against some Heavenly Doctrine to marry an angel? I’ll swap Dean for you?”

“Hey! I’m right here!”

“Hashtag sorry, not sorry?” Charlie laughed.

Dean rolled his eyes and tried not to smile. “In all seriousness though. Whatever they had in common, assuming that it is supernatural, it’s deeper than this place. Should we be looking at deities, creatures? This place is Grecian themed. Maybe something from that mythology?”

“I wouldn’t get too specific with the Grecian mythology. Could be using that as a cover, or shifting the blame.” Cas pointed out. “But we should look into deities of love or love lost. Spurned love as well.”

Sam tilted his head. “But the couples left married. Why would we want to look into a lack of love?”

“Jealousy.” Dean and Charlie answered at the same time.

Cas nodded. “It could very well be a deity or monster that covets that love for itself.”

“So I can get started with this.” Charlie pulled out her laptop and opened it. “I’ve got the couples’ names. I can pull finances, histories, et cetera.”

“Actually,” Sam spoke up again, “I think it’s best if you and Dean go scope out the resort right now. Cas and I can do the preliminary stuff until dinner and the shift change. You two need to play the loving couple. Go get out there, meet you at the dining room at 5.”


	4. Chapter 4

Sam shoved Dean and Charlie out of the room without another word. Dean turned around and tried to get back in their Villa, but was met with a barricaded door, blocked most likely by Sam’s moose-like physique.

“Dammit.” Dean rested his head against the door. “What if I didn’t have any weapons on me? Hmmm?”

“Well, considering you don’t go anywhere with at least your pistol, a silver blade, a bronze blade, and a regular blade,” Charlie crossed her arms over her chest and giggled at Dean, “I figure Sam knows what he’s doing.” Charlie checked her pockets and her boot. “You’re really against this whole plan, aren’t you?”

Dean mentally facepalmed. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, sweetheart.” He pulled Charlie into an embrace and kissed the top of her head. “Would I be here with you if I didn’t want this?”

Charlie looked up with a raised eyebrow. “You’re not getting out of this that easy.” She pulled out of the hug and took Dean’s hand in her own. “So, handsome. Where to?”

“I don’t know. I know we’ll save the dining room for last. Otherwise, I might go searching for pie.” Dean looked down at the small hand in his, its size foreign to him. “We can go check out the gardens or something?”

“How about where the wedding is happening?”

Dean grasped for words. “Right. Cause everyone left married. Right?”

“Yes, Dean.” Charlie huffed out a sigh. “This really has you all messed up, doesn’t it?”

“Not sure what you’re talking about, Charles.” Dean gently tugged at her hand and pulled her along.

“Dean?”

Dean ignored her and pretended to be fascinated with the decor as they walked through the resort.

“Dean!” Charlie dug her heels down and forced him to stop and look at her. “This is not how we should be acting. Talk to me?”

“What do you want me to say?” He pulled her in close again and dropped his voice low. “This case just came at the worst possible time. I don’t want to be on it, I don’t want to be bait, I don’t want to be doing this with you.”

“Excuse me?” Charlie looked up, hurt and confusion in her eyes.

“Shit, not how I meant it.” Dean ran his hand down his face. “I like working cases with you, kiddo. But I can’t do it like this. I can’t pretend I’m in love with you. I mean, you’re my little sister. It feels weird. And I have…” He bit his bottom lip. “Nevermind. We always get the case done, right?”

“Then get on board, Winchester. You’re not actually marrying me, remember?” Charlie forced a smile, but Dean could still see the pain he caused.

“I am on board. I promise. I’m sorry.”

Charlie gently patted Dean’s cheek. “I know.” She took his hand and continued their walk through the resort again.

The silence between them was comfortable, but Dean still wished he had the words to apologize for giving Charlie any doubt in him. As they continued down the path, a sign popped up pointing to the different destinations in the resort. Dean gently hip-checked Charlie and nodded towards it.

“Lost already, Dean?” Charlie waltzed up to the sign, her hand still entwined in Dean’s. “If you want to go look at the Gardens, we can. They’re on the way to the wedding pavilion.

Dean pulled out his phone and checked the time. They still had a couple of hours before they had to meet Sam and Cas in the Dining Room. “Lead the way, my Queen.”

xxx

Dining Room was not the right term for what Dean and Charlie entered. The host who met them at the entrance led them down a corridor, and into their own private restaurant. Sam and Cas were already seated, the former looking up and smiling at their arrival.

“How’d your search go? Find anything of interest on your walk?”

“A bunch of nothing, a whole lot of nada,” Dean responded as he pulled out a chair for Charlie. As he pushed it in for her and started to take his own seat, he continued. “This place is crystal clear. Looking on the property for clues is probably the wrong thing to do unless we look at the staff.”

Charlie nodded as she picked up a menu. “Yep. This place isn’t where the issue is. We need to figure out why they’re chosen. Ooo, look at all the choices.” She cleared her throat. “Cas, have you gotten what we need yet?”

“We were able to figure out that shift change is in about 45 minutes. Sam and I were thinking that perhaps Dean and I could stage a fight over you two getting married, I could storm out…”

“No.” Dean shook his head. “That’s just stupid.”

Cas squinted. “You have a better idea?”

“Yeah, just say you’re not feeling well. Or politely excuse yourself. We don’t have to fight.” Dean snatched up the menu. “Thank God they have burgers.”

“I thought we were playing up the idea that Cas was opposing the wedding, Dean?” Sam asked. “It would help sell the relationship.”

“Say it louder, Sam. I don’t think they heard you back in the bunker.”

“Boys, seriously?” Charlie closed her menu and set it on the table. “I want a nice dinner. And we’re supposed to be acting like the family we are. Now calm down before they come in to take our orders.”

Dean closed his menu and set it down, letting out a sigh. “Sorry, Charlie.” He looked at Cas. “I don’t want to fight with you. Please?” Cas nodded in response. “Thank you.”

“Okay, so while Dean and I were walking…” Charlie was interrupted by their own personal hostess, coming to take their orders. A couple of minutes later and Cas’ insistence that he wasn’t hungry, Charlie was able to continue. “Where was I? Oh, yeah.” She took a sip of water. “As you know, while we were on our walk, we checked out the grounds.”

Sam nodded, “And you determined that this place is clean.”

“Yep, which makes me think we need to go off the property. See if we can trace the couples' movements after they left.” Charlie smiled and took another sip of her water. “They have two surveillance systems. One is constantly uploading to the cloud, the other is a manual VHS system.”

“How do you know?” Cas tilted his head.

“During mine and Dean’s walk. They have multiple cameras, but based on the type that they are, they can’t all be on the same system. Some of them are older and antiquated. I’m sure whoever is in charge would want to keep a manual copy if they don’t trust cloud-based technology, especially if they are old, antiquated technology.” Charlie winked at Cas. “No offense, Cas.”

Cas rolled his eyes. “I’m not going to ask.”

“Well, do you think when you go look for hard files, you can also look for their security tapes?” Charlie inquired.

“I can, yes.”

“Awesome!” She turned to Sam. “You swept the room, right?”

Dean tuned out their conversation and took the opportunity to look at Cas. While Dean knew better, to anyone else, it would appear as though the brunette had also chosen to ignore the conversation. Cas focused on peeling the label off of his beer bottle, looking anywhere but the rest of his companions.

“Are you listening, Dean?” Sam snapped Dean back to attention.

“Nope.” He shrugged at his brother who was, in turn, shooting his best bitch face at him. “I could have said yes and had no clue what was going on.”

“Why do I even try?” Sam shook his head. “You and Charlie need to leave the grounds.”

“Sounds like a plan. We’ll go back to the villa, gear up, and then we can act like you sent us off to the strip or something.” Dean nodded in approval. “Best case scenario, we gank it, we go home.”

Their hostess came out with their orders, pushing the group back into silence. After they left, Sam spoke up. “I figured you’d have something to disagree with. We don’t even know what it is yet.”

“Don’t care,” Dean answered with his mouth full. “If it’s human, we’ll figure it out. If it’s not human, we’ll be able to get answers.”

“It might blow our only chances to go after it, Dean,” Cas interjected. “We want to get this right the first time.”

“Ok, so we’re taking Baby anyway. Everything you can imagine is there. The cars were never found.” Dean popped a fry into his mouth before taking a swig of beer. “Charlie and I are capable.” Dean turned to Charlie. “What do ya say, sweetheart? Wanna see some of the things on the strip?”

Charlie rolled her eyes. “Yes, Dear.”


	5. Chapter 5

Charlie and Dean headed to the strip after making a brief stop in the villa to make sure they had every combination of weapon they had brought with them. Unfortunately, their trip had been disappointingly uneventful.

No creepy crawlies. No monsters. No things that go bump in the night.

They had entered into a few tourist traps, gone into a couple of the casinos, they even took a couple of silly cheesy selfie photos to play up the engaged couple in Vegas trope. As the pair got back in the impala and headed back to the resort, Charlie called up Sam.

“So, I’m assuming you’re calling because you weren’t abducted?”

“You would be correct, Sam.” Charlie let out a sigh. ”I think we all forgot something vital.”

Cas’ gravelly voice came across the line. “Would that be that the couples all left the grounds married?”

“Shit.” Dean rolled his eyes. “Here we thought that it was just the bond they had. It literally has to do with them being married.” He stole a glance at Charlie. “You ok with this kiddo? We can get it annulled right after we get whatever it is.”

“Going to have to be.” Charlie sighed. “We’re pulling back into the resort. We’ll be back at the Villa in a few. Hanging up now.”

Dean waited until the line went dead. “I guess we should have listened to Cas, huh?”

“He did warn us, just not well.”

“Yeah, well that’s Cas.” Dean pulled into a spot. “So I guess we get to sit back and enjoy being pampered.” He placed Baby into park and slid out of the car.

“Will we actually trigger the creature monster whatever it is?” Charlie asked as she closed her door. “We won’t be legit married.”

“Shit. Let’s go ask Sam and Cas.” Dean offered his hand to Charlie to keep up appearances as they walked back to the Villa. Charlie slid her hand into his and playfully swung their arms back and forth, eliciting an eye roll from Dean. “You’re such a nerd, Red.”

“I know.”

As Dean opened the door to their abode, he and Charlie stumbled across Cas and Sam fighting.

“It’s not going to work, Sam!”

“You don’t know that Cas!” Sam ran his fingers through his hair. “You’re going off the idea that this whatever we’re up against is going to know the difference between real marriage and a fake marriage.”

Dean elbowed Charlie before ducking down and whispering in her ear. “Sounds like Cas is already two steps ahead of us.”

“It knows enough to select specific couples! This resort has seen at least 50 marriages in the period that couples were abducted. Why only those seven couples!?” Cas pointed at the table.

“We’re looking at this the wrong way,” Charlie spoke up.

Sam turned and looked at Charlie. “How so?”

“We don’t know why the seven couples were chosen…”

Dean cut in. “Why were the others not?”

“Exactly.” Charlie smiled. “If we can figure out why they were left alone, we work it out backward.”

“That makes sense. Look at it from a different angle.” Sam sat down at the table where they had spread out their case files. “We need to get their info. Charlie?”

“Nope.” Dean shook his head. “Look, I know we want to get that info ASAP, but I’m vetoing right this second. We just got here this morning. Charlie and I were just running up and down the strip. Let us rest. Besides, Cas can’t go get their hard files until later anyway.” Dean cast a side glance at the angel. “We reconvene after counting some sheep.”

“Fine. We’re here for another three days anyway.” Sam flipped open one of the folders in front of him. “I’m going to go through these one last time and clean up. Make some space for the info we’ll get tomorrow.”

“That sounds like a plan,” Cas conceded. “Charlie, Dean, go rest. We’ll need you at your best tomorrow.” Dean caught a glance from Cas before the angel sat across the table from Sam.

“You don’t have to tell me twice.” Charlie practically bolted towards the Master Suite.

Dean chuckled. “Well, then I’m gonna go hop in the shower and see how this place compares to the bunker.” Dean turned to leave after Sam waved him off.

While the pressure in the bunker still ranked the best, the shower in the villa was pretty high up there. Dean took a slightly longer shower than usual, hoping that Sam would go to bed while he was using the facilities. After enough time had passed, but not too much to make anyone suspicious of his actions, Dean hopped out and wrapped himself in a towel.

As Dean exited the bathroom and crossed to his room, a warm, familiar hand grabbed his shoulder and whipped him around, pressing him against the wall. Cas’ lips pressed against his, Heaven clashing against Earth in a delicious harmony.

“Couldn’t keep your hands off of me, Cas?”

Cas traced soft kisses along Dean’s jaw. “I would be lying if I said I wasn’t jealous that it’s Charlie that you’re with. I know it’s a facade, but it doesn’t make it any less difficult to watch.”

“I know, Angel.” Dean hooked his finger under Cas’ chin and brought their mouths together again. “We should take this to the bedroom so we’re not caught by Sam and Charlie.”

“No.”

“Why no?”

“Because I want to take you apart, piece by piece and claim you as mine.” Cas’ fingers played around the edge of the towel. “And try as you may, I don’t want you to be quiet.”

Dean whimpered. “You’re not playing very nice right now.”

“I am yours, and you are mine. We may not be married in the traditional sense, but there is no one else for me.”

“I know, Cas. It’s the same for me. It’s why I was ready to tell Sam and Charlie and everyone else.” Dean gripped the lapels of Cas’ trench coat and pulled him in closer. “Let me get dressed, and we’ll take our own ride in the Impala.”

“Don’t make me wait.” Cas softly kissed Dean and let him go. “I’ll meet you at the car.”

Dean nodded and let go of Cas’ trench coat before sliding into his room. He finished drying off and got dressed quickly, heeding the words of his angel. Dean crept out of his room quietly, making sure to shut the door behind him in case Sam were to wake up. If he were to peek in and see an empty bed, his rendezvous with Cas would be blown.

He stalked down the hallway and through the main room of the Villa, checking his pockets to make sure that he had the keys to Baby, his wallet, and the key to the suite. Dean quietly opened the door and headed out into the night air, shutting it as softly as possible. The grounds of the resort were surprisingly quiet, and he found no resistance as he walked to his car.

Dean found Cas leaning against the trunk, looking up at the sky. “Something good up there, Angel?”

Cas turned around and smiled, shaking his head. “Not really. Just thinking.”

“About?”

“How quickly I want this case to be over.” Cas closed the distance between them, taking another kiss from Dean. “The fact that you no longer have any hesitations about us. That you wanted to tell Sam and Charlie.” He gently cupped Dean’s cheek. “How much I love you.”

The corner of Dean’s mouth quirked up in a smile. “I love you too.” He pulled away and walked to the driver's side of the Impala. “Now get in the car.”

“Do you know where to go?” Cas’ head tilted quizzically as he opened the passenger door.

“I’m good as long as it’s with you, Cas.”


	6. Chapter 6

Dean turned the key and pulled Baby out of the parking spot. He kept stealing glances at Cas, happiness warming him as he navigated out of the Resort’s parking lot and onto the road. They drove for a bit, Dean heading towards the direction of Red Rock.

“When’s the last time we had a little fun in the back seat of the Impala? I know it’s not as romantic as a bed in fancy Villa.”

“We don’t want to get caught, Dean.” Cas scooted across the front seat and took Dean’s free hand in his. “I just need to be with you right now. I need to know we belong to each other.”

“I find a spot to park this car, I’m all yours.” Dean turned down an access road and parked behind some rock outcroppings to give them some privacy. He leaned towards Cas, attempting to minimize the space between them. “Sometimes, all the room in here is a blessing. Sometimes it’s a curse.”

Cas planted a quick peck on Dean’s lips. “Count it as a blessing.” He shrugged off his trench coat and loosened his tie. “Back seat then?”

“Castiel, I’m surprised. I prefer to be wined and…” Dean laughed and shook his head. “Yeah, I couldn't even say that with a straight face.” Dean kicked off his socks and shoes before exiting the car. He crawled into the backseat, closing the door behind him and coming face to face with his blue-eyed angel. “Hey, Cas.”

“Hello, Dean.” Cas’ hands cupped Dean’s face, pulling him into a deep, exploratory kiss.

Dean purred his approval as his hand started work on the buttons on Cas’ shirt, each one a minor obstacle to the finish line. He pulled out of the kiss, long enough to straddle the angel, and smiled as he worked for his reward.

“You’re thinking hard, Dean.” Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s hair before tracing them along his ear and jaw. “What do you need?”

“You. Being out on the strip, pretending to be in love with Charlie? Reminded me how much I’m in love with you.” Dean finished undoing the last button and slid his hands up Cas’ chest. “I’m lucky to have you.” He pushed the shirt back over Cas’ shoulders. “I’m grateful that you love me too.”

Cas finished shrugging his shirt off and leaned back in the seat. “Are you taking my words now, Dean?” He pulled Dean on top of him, his hands sliding up his hunter’s shirt. “Help me get this off of you.”

“In a rush?” Dean grabbed the bottom hem of his shirt and pulled it up and over his head. He tossed it behind Cas, providing him extra support for his head. Dean blushed slightly, despite the number of times they’d slept together, showered together, even fallen asleep together.

Cas’ fingers immediately traced over the freckles flecked all over Dean’s body. “I lost count of how many were yours and how many I’ve added.”

“When did you become so full of crap, Cas?” Dean slid his hands down his lover’s body. He worked on undoing the button on Cas’ pants. “With all the places you kiss me, I wouldn’t have freckles anymore. I’d just be one new shade of skin.” Dean hooked his fingers on the waistband of Cas’ pants and started to pull them down, waiting for hips to lift up.

“Let me have this, Dean.”

“I’ll think about it.” Dean playfully nibbled on Cas’ hip as he finished undressing him. “We don’t even have to wait, you know.”

Cas’ fingers ran through Dean’s hair again, lightly tugging at it. “What do you mean?”

“I mean,” Dean sat up and started to remove his own pants, “we solve this case, we’re here, we’re with the first two people we were going to tell anyway.” He leaned down on top of Cas and finished kicking off his pants and underwear. “We tell them before we even get home.”

“Dean?”

“I mean, I’m technically dead, you technically don’t exist. We can’t get married in a legal sense.” Dean climbed up and re-straddled Cas. “We’re here though. Shame for it to go to waste.”

“You don’t have to do that, Dean.”

“What makes you think that I’m being forced to do it? I want to, Cas.”

Cas’ breath hitched. “Ol zir en ol hoath od ol hoath i ozien.” He pulled Dean down into a fierce kiss, taking Dean’s breath for his own. “You are mine.”

“Then take me.” Dean kissed and nipped at Cas’ jaw.

Cas gently pressed a finger into Dean, using his grace to heal and prep faster. Watching as Dean started to thrust himself onto his finger, Cas slid a second finger inside. Dean’s head fell against Cas’ chest, his body twisting and writhing in pleasure.

“Ready for me, Ol hoath?” Cas slid his fingers out while using his other hand to lift Dean’s chin up and kiss him.

“Please.” Dean pushed up slightly and helped line himself up with Cas’ cock. “I want this. Want you.”

Cas’ hands moved to his hunter’s hips as Dean slowly lowered himself. Quiet whimpers escaped Dean’s lips, small ministrations in their sacred embrace. Cas waited until Dean settled, his movement stopped. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah, Angel.” Dean leaned down and brushed his lips against Cas’ chapped ones. “I feel real good right now.” He sat back up as much as he could, hands tracing along Cas’ chest as he started to rock back and forth. “Move with me?”

“Of course, Dean.” Cas held on to Dean’s hips as he lifted his own, each thrust meeting the downward rhythm of Dean’s rocking.

Dean’s arms wrapped around Cas’ neck as his fingers grabbed and grasped at the thick brown locks; his body and heart lost in the emotions of their actions. “Cas,” he whispered as their lips crashed together again. Dean’s lips moved away, following along Cas’ chin and jaw before finding and licking his pulse point.

Cas hummed in pleasure, his head rolling to the side to give Dean better access to his neck. Once he felt Dean gently biting and sucking, focusing his attention on a spot that drives him wild, Cas started moving faster, moving harder. One of his hands let go of Dean’s hip and wrapped around Dean’s cock.

With Dean doing everything in his power to wind up his angel, Cas decided that he could undoubtedly return the favor. His hand moved in tandem with his hips, their rhythm matching, working Dean into an incoherent mess. The hunter rested his head on Cas’ shoulder, whimpering and mewling as the pair lost themselves in their gentle sin.

Dean felt Cas start to tense under him, and moved to press his forehead against Cas’. “You’re mine, Cas,” He stole a kiss from his angel, “make me yours,” Cas claimed Dean’s mouth in another heated kiss as he came, still working into Dean, hitting his prostate. After a few more strokes and thrusts Dean fell against Cas as his own orgasm rushed through him, marking the two of them as one.

Cas and Dean stayed entangled together for a couple of minutes. It hadn’t escaped them that this was their first love-making session after confirming that they were going to come clean about their relationship. After Dean suggested committing themselves to one another. They had claimed each other.

And it couldn’t have been more perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enochian Lesson!
> 
> _Ol zir en ol hoath od ol hoath i ozien._ \- I am my beloved's and my beloved is mine. (Rough translation)


	7. Chapter 7

After a quick clean up, thanks to Cas’ mojo, and a lazy makeout session, Cas finally convinced Dean that they had to return to the resort and their villa. They climbed back into the front seat of the Impala, Dean pulled Cas close for another kiss. “I’m taking what I can get.”

“I can still stay with you when we get back to the Villa.”

“Did I say that wasn’t happening?” Dean winked as he started Baby up and pulled back onto the access road. “I want the full-fledged after sex cuddle experience.”

Cas laughed. “Of course, Ol hoath.”

“That’s new, Angel.” Dean smiled. “Didn’t like being the only one with a pet name?”

“I was unsure of how you would respond.”

“You going to tell me what it means?” Dean looked over briefly before looking back to the road.

“I could.”

Dean huffed. “Rude.” Dean tilted his head. “Cas, since when does Vegas get heavy fog?”

“Not any time recently, that I’m aware of.” Cas rolled down his window. “This doesn’t feel right. It’s not…” He looked over towards Dean. “Cover your mouth and nose. Now.” He quickly rolled the window back up.

Dean pulled over and pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket, tying it around his face as Cas suggested. His voice was muffled, inhibited by the fabric covering it. “Cas, what is it?”

“I think our creature has come out from hiding.” He opened the door. “You still have everything in the trunk?”

“Yeah, Charlie and I left it all in there.”

“Stay here.” Cas stepped out and closed the door, and headed to the back of the car, opening the hood. He rolled his eyes when Dean stood next to him but didn’t argue.

“Cas, we’re swinging in the dark here.” Dean grabbed Cas’ arm. “What did you tell me and Charlie? We don’t know what this is.”

“So what do you suggest?”

Before Dean could respond, an unholy squawk caught their attention. “The fuck is that?” Dean asked as Cas whipped around, looking for the source of the sound. The mist barely allowed them to see more than ten feet around them. Standing at the back of Baby, they couldn’t see her front.

“I don’t know. Some kind of bird?” Cas dropped his angel blade out of his sleeve. “Is the mist affecting you at all?”

Dean shook his head. “It’s not getting through. So I think I’m good.” He shot a look of concern at Cas. “We need to get out of here.”

“Get in the car.” Cas closed the trunk. “I concede we don’t know what’s going on. If this is the creature, we don’t fit the profile, but we appear to have attracted it.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice.” Dean stayed close to the car and slid into the Impala, closing the door shut as soon as he slid in with Cas following suit on the passenger side. “Cas, I don’t know if I can see through this.”

“Take it slow, just get moving. We’re not safe here.” Cas kept his blade out, his body and head continually moving to maintain a constant watch.

Baby turned over and Dean put her into drive, slowly pulling back on the road. They heard the squawk, sounding similar to a piercing scream, again. “Dean, you need to go.”

“Cas, I can’t see more than two feet in front of the damn car.”

“Dean, driving is second nature for you. I trust you can do this.” The bird called again, and Cas turned in the direction it sounded like it came from.

“Sonofabitch.” Dean pressed down on the gas and slowly brought the speed up higher and higher, relying on the feel of the road beneath him.

Cas turned around in his seat and looked out the back window. “I think we’re being followed.”

“Well, that’s just great.” Dean felt a change of terrain and turned the wheel. “That was our turn.” He got the Impala back on the road and straightened her out. “Still behind us, Cas? I think this mist shit is easing up.”

“There is something behind-” Cas jolted as Dean stomped on the gas. He turned around to see Dean aiming for a figure in the middle of the road. “Dean! What are you doing?”

“This is still desert highway. There shouldn’t be anyone out here. Hold on.”

Cas braced for the inevitable impact that Dean was aiming at. The figure stood still, and as they sped closer, Cas could make out the form of a woman in a turquoise peplos. He closed his eyes as they were about to crash into her when...

Nothing.

There was no jolt from the car striking an object. There were no thuds from a body rolling on the hood. There were no sounds, no screeching tires, no screams.

“Where did she go!?” Dean called out frantically. “Cas, do you see her?”

Cas opened his eyes and looked around, noticing immediately that the mist was gone. He turned in his seat to look behind them. “She’s gone.”

“Well, freaking hell. I think we found our something.” Dean readjusted his grip on the steering wheel and slowed down. “Wait. We. Found the something.”

“We did.” Cas nodded in agreement.

“Shit, are we married?” Dean glanced over to Cas. “I mean, I don’t mind, but I think I would remember that.”

“I don’t know. Maybe what we have is enough for what we’re after?” Cas pinched the bridge of his nose. “We need to tell Sam and Charlie.”

Dean ran his hand down his mouth, stroking at the stubble on his chin. “Is it too early to stop for coffee? I’m gonna need it.”

“It’s Vegas, Dean. I’m fairly certain we can find all sorts of coffee places.” Cas scooted across the seat and took Dean’s hand into his own. “Are you ok?”

“Considering the circumstances?” Dean nodded. “Yeah.” He lifted Cas’ hand and placed a kiss to the back of it. “They’re gonna hate us for waking them up early, but we’ll get them their drinks of choice too.”

“They would appreciate that.” Cas tilted his head in thought. “What did we miss?”

“I have no idea, Cas. But we’re definitely going to need to see all the weddings that came through here now.”

Cas stroked the back of Dean’s hand with his thumb as they approached the city limits. “Did you see her? Like, what she looked like?”

“Only sort of. Was kinda nervous about crashing Baby here into a creature, not knowing what would happen to her. Why?”

“She was dressed in Grecian wear. As in Ancient Greece.”

Dean mumbled under his breath as he pulled up to a Starbucks. “Stupid overpriced crap.” He looked at Cas. “So, we go back to looking at that original route?”

“I think that’s best. Don’t forget Charlie’s whipped cream, and then we can head back to the resort.”


	8. Chapter 8

Dean and Cas returned to the villa with several coffees - and Charlie’s weird caffeine concoction - in tow, ready to let the proverbial cat out of the bag. They set the drinks on the table, and Cas went to wake up Charlie while Dean set to wake up Sam.

“Sammy,” Dean knocked loudly on the door before twisting the knob to open it, “wake up. Cas and I caught a break, and we need you and Charlie out in the living room.”

“Dean? The hell? What time is it?” Sam reached for his phone. “You realized it’s only like three in the morning, right? What have you and Cas been doing?”

“Get your ass out in the living room, we’ll talk. Got you your damn red-eye.” Dean clapped his hands. “Let’s go.”

Dean turned and headed back to the living room and sat on the sofa next to Cas. “Charlie is worse than you, I think.” Cas looked at Dean and smirked. “She threw a pillow at me.”

“Did she use her words?”

“Not yet.”

“Yeah, she could be.” Dean rested his head on Cas’ shoulder. “Did she hit you, or did you catch the pillow?”

“Really, Dean?” Cas shifted and Dean could feel Cas glaring at him.

“So she hit you. Girl’s got a hell of an arm.” Dean sat up and grabbed his coffee before slouching back on the couch. Sam joined them first, and Cas handed him the cup marked as the red-eye. Sam muttered his thanks before sitting in one of the chairs near them.

Charlie came out a few minutes later, “I was promised coffee, bitches.”

Dean pointed to the open seat next to Sam and waited for her to sit before grabbing her coffee and handing it to her. “Extra whipped cream, Your Highness.”

“Yes.” Charlie drew out the s sound as she snuggled into her chair.

“Okay, we’re here. What did you and Cas figure out, Dean?” Sam took another sip of his coffee before setting it on the table.

“We ran into her,” Dean answered, matter-of-factly.

Charlie did a spit-take with her coffee as Sam tilted his head. “You two figured out where it’s hiding? We don’t even know what it is.”

“Seriously, Sam? Did you hear what Dean just said?” Charlie stared at Sam in disbelief.

Sam sat in silence for a moment, as though he were reevaluating Dean’s comment. He grabbed his cup of coffee and took another drink before looking at Cas, then Dean, then back to Cas. “You two found it.”

“Dean said that we ran into her, yes.” Cas nodded.

“And how exactly were you two able to attract it? Dean and Charlie couldn’t do it earlier.”

“Yeah, is there something you’re not telling us, Dean? Cas?” Charlie glowered over her coffee.

“Wait,” Sam held up a finger. “Are you two? Did you two?” He ran a hand down his face as he fell back in his chair. “Guys, are you two married?”

“We’re enough of an item for it to count for this chick, Sammy.” Dean raised his coffee cup in cheers. “Guess that makes Cas an official Winchester.”

Sam ran his fingers through his hair and focused on his coffee as he processed the information Dean had provided him.

Charlie stared at the two. “When? I need to know.”

“When what?”

“How long have you two been together, Cas?” Charlie pulled out her phone. “Serious wagers are riding on this.”

Dean leaned over and rested his forehead on Cas’ shoulder, shaking his head. “Don’t answer her. They don’t deserve to know.”

“Okay, the wagers aside,” Sam’s gears finally clicked in place. “It, she, the creature. She tried to abduct you two? You’ve seen, her?”

“Dean tried to run her over.”

“That mist was ridiculous!” Dean looked up at Cas. “It’s probably how she caught the other couples. Your quick thinking kept me from being affected.”

“Mist? What kind of mist?” Sam got up from his chair and headed to the kitchen table.

Cas kissed the top of Dean’s head - causing Charlie to squeal in excitement - before answering Sam. “It was heavy, like a very thick fog. If I were human, it would have knocked me out, similar to chloroform. As soon as I realized its effects, I had Dean cover his face.”

“There was also that weird bird squawk thing we kept hearing.”

“Yes. It chased us and was able to keep up for a bit because you didn’t drive very fast,” Cas reminded in jest.

“I couldn’t see more than three feet in front of Baby. When we were standing at the trunk? Couldn’t see her hood.”

Charlie perked up. “Huh, so we know it’s a woman. We know she has a knock out drug in mist form, and something to do with birds. Harpies?”

“Nope.” Sam shook his head. “Those things scream, and Dean would have recognized the sound. Can you come over here and pull up some of the other couples?”

“Ugh. Fine.” Charlie stood up and wrapped her blanket tighter around herself. “I was comfy.”

“Your hard work is appreciated, Charlie,” Cas stated. “If you would like, I can also give you a small energy boost.”

“Hold on, like earlier? When I said to swap…” Charlie’s face lit up. “You guys were already an item then. And I…” She broke out laughing.

Dean shook his head. “Give her a few minutes to wake up. She’s in exhausted giggle mode.”

“Did you only bring her the one coffee?” Sam looked up from the folders in his hands. “I don’t know if I’m going to survive if she’s running off of one coffee.”

“We only brought one of the crazy concoction, but there is a coffee maker in the kitchen. I got you a second red-eye though. Cas and I each have it the good ol’ fashion way.”

“How come Sam got two coffees?” Charlie whined as she clicked away at the laptop.

“If you can make a red-eye in a hotel coffee maker, then he only gets one coffee too,” Dean quipped back. He sat up and gently pushed Cas over to the far edge of the sofa before laying down and resting his head in the angel’s lap.

“That was quick.” Cas looked down, smiling as he started to run his fingers through Dean’s hair. “You were serious when you said you didn’t care if they knew.”

Dean nodded and snuggled against Cas. “I was ready to tell them the other morning. Just this whole thing got in the way.”

“Wait,” Sam spoke up again. “You realize a lot of us have wanted you two to get together, right? How long have you been sneaking around?” Charlie looked up from her laptop again, staring expectantly at the pair on the couch.

“Dean?” Cas tilted his head, waiting for instructions on how to proceed.

“Let them stew.” Dean chuckled while Sam and Charlie let out dual sounds of frustration. “I’m going to take a nap.” He held up a finger before Charlie and Sam could protest. “Unlike a certain pair of people in this room, I haven’t slept, was attacked by some sort of creature, drove like a slow bat out of hell, almost ran said creature over, and on top of that, the coffee is doing nothin’ for me. Wake me if y’all figure out what’s behind this.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t have driven away from the resort to have sex with your husband,” Charlie quipped.

“Oh, god. That’s what they were doing.” Sam pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes. “Not enough brain cells moving to comprehend.”

“Well, you see Sam, when two people love each other very much…”

Sam groaned, interrupting the giggling redhead. “Shut up, Charlie.”

Dean chuckled as he nuzzled into Cas’ hand softly stroking his cheek. His eyes were growing heavier and, despite the day’s events, Dean found himself falling into peaceful rest.


	9. Chapter 9

“I’m telling you. It’s a total of 46 couples who got married in that time frame, including the first couple. We could check to see if more couples have gone missing from before that time frame, or from other locations.” Charlie sounded frustrated, and the increased volume of her voice caused Dean to stir.

“Ok, take out the seven who were lost and that leaves us with 39. What’s going on with those, Charlie?” Sam asked, his voice betraying his annoyance.

Dean opened an eye, risking a glance, and the two of them staring at the laptop screen in front of Charlie. “Out of those 39, only 20 are still together. So 19 got divorced. Maybe not true or lasting love?”

“I would think not.” The vibration of Cas’ diaphragm and the deep rumbling of his voice comforted Dean, tempting him back into sleep.

“So the other 20? An average love? Who is this creature to judge one love from another?” Sam dropped something - probably a pad of paper or a folder - on the table.

“What if they’re not judging love, but sorting love?” Cas suggested.

“What’s the difference?” Sam sounded annoyed, causing Dean to tense.

A soft kiss brushed Dean’s forehead. “It’s ok, Ol hoath.” Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s hair. “I know you’re comfortable, but can you let me up?” Dean grumbled incoherently but sat up and glared at Sam as Cas stood up.

“Don’t look at me like that, Jerk.”

“I was comfortable, Bitch.”

“And if Cas has a lead, you both need to knock it off.” Charlie gently rubbed at her temples. “Jesus, I know we’re tired, but come on.”

Cas nodded at Charlie. “Thank you.” He walked up to the table and picked up the pad of paper Sam had thrown on the table. “Let’s go back to the original theory that this is Greek themed.” Cas turned and looked at Dean. “Do you remember what I said in the car?”

“Yeah. The chick was wearing Ancient Greek clothing.”

“Yes,” Cas confirmed. “And her hair was done up in one of those crowns. I do not remember what they are called, we tended to stay away from pagan religions.”

“Ok, so she’s Greek. Why is that important?” Charlie interjected, keeping Cas on track.

“Sorry. As I was saying, there are seven types of love according to the Greek philosophers. Eros, Philia, Ludus, Storge, Agape, Pragma, and Philautia. What if what we’re after is sorting the couples by type of love? If she could see into their hearts? For example, the ones who are already divorced? Ludus.”

“What’s Ludus?” Dean kicked his feet up onto the coffee table and slouched back on the sofa.

“Think of it as flirting, as one night stands.”

“Or Britney Spears’ 55-hour marriage?” Charlie added. “It fits the Wedding Chapel, ‘What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas’ thing.”

Cas nodded his agreement. “The three of you are Storge. The love of Family. Philia is loyalty, deep friendship. Pragma is…”

“Pragmatic? Sorry to jump in, but sounded kind of obvious there.” Sam chuckled. “So the other three. You said Eros and what else?”

“Eros, Agape, and Philautia. Philautia is about self-love, caring about yourself. So the other two groups are Eros and Agape.”

“Isn’t Eros the Greek equivalent of Cupid?” Charlie started typing. “And the son of Aphrodite?”

“Yes. And Eros when referring to the type of love is based on want, lust, and desire.” Cas blushed and smiled at Dean. “While Dean and I experience Eros, we fall under Agape.”

Sam interrupted the moment. “Look, I know I’m not the best Christian in the room, but isn’t that God’s love for his creation?”

“That’s what it became once Christianity took hold in Greece.” Cas spared a brief look at Sam before looking back at Dean. “Homer, Plato, Socrates, they used it to refer to denote a deeper kind of love. A pure, true love in which you care more for the happiness you give the other person than they give you.”

“That describes you two idiots in spades.” Charlie yawned before looking around the group. “That was out loud, wasn’t it?”

“It was, but remember, we have been together for an undisclosed amount of time, while you two thought we weren’t.” Cas chided smugly. “That being said, I think I know who we’re looking for.”

“Well don’t leave us hanging, Cas.” Dean stood up and joined everyone at the table. “Who are we going after?”

“Hera.”

The room went quiet as they took in Cas’ declaration of the culprit. After a few moments, Sam flipped his laptop open, and Charlie started typing away on hers. Dean looked between the two of them and then looked back at Cas. “Since I don’t have a laptop in front of me to figure out your reasoning, care to help me out?”

“Hera is the Queen of the Greek Gods. However, she also has her designation as the Goddess of Marriage.” Cas placed his hands on the table and leaned forward. “I think she's taking the couples that she deems unworthy of being married in a temple of Aphrodite.”

Sam sat back in his chair. “Two questions. Why would she go after people getting married in a temple of Aphrodite, and does this even qualify as one of Aphrodite’s temples?”

“I can answer at least the first question.” Charlie looked up from her laptop. “It says here that Hera and Aphrodite had multiple skirmishes against one another, from the vanity of their looks to the pettiness of bribing followers away from one another. It also says here that Aphrodite was born from one of Zeus’ affairs, so to fall in love in her name, is seen as an affront to Hera.”

“So she’s kidnapping couples whose love equates to agape, but are getting married in a temple dedicated to eros?” Sam bobbed his head in semi agreement. “That makes sense, except we don’t know how this is a temple.”

Dean held up a finger. “Red, can you see if the resort bought any ornamental pieces of Grecian origin?”

“On it.”

“You think that there’s something here that converted the resort to a temple?” Cas tilted his head to look up at Dean. “That makes sense.”

“It’s a place to start at least.” Dean shrugged. “I mean, what makes a church a church? It’s literally a place where people gather to worship a cross. The faith healer whose wife bound a reaper? He was preaching out of a circus tent.” Dean scoffed at the memory. “If there’s something tied to Aphrodite here, those getting married here are unintentionally worshipping her.”

“Got it!” Charlie grinned. “Strange, according to this, it’s been here for several years.”

Sam slid his chair around the table. “What is it?”

“It’s a frieze from a temple in Aphrodisias. A whole city named after Aphrodite. Can’t get much more devotional than that.”

“You said it’s been here for several years.” Cas grabbed a file and stood up straight. “But it’s only been the past several months that we have couples who have gone missing.”

“So maybe the freezer is only a part of it? Maybe it needed a dedicated worshipper as well.” Dean placed his fingers on his lips in thought. “Hell, maybe Aphrodite herself is here.”

Charlie looked between the brothers and Cas. “That is actually possible. If this were her temple, her children and attendants would be running the place.” Charlie’s face lit up. “Her attendants were known as the Charities. What was our waitress’s name again?”

“Thalia,” Sam recalled. “Why?”

“The charity of Abundance!” Charlie jumped out of her chair. “I think we cracked this!”

“Hold on. Don’t celebrate too soon,” Dean commented. He ran his hand down his face. “I mean, again, Cas and I are clearly married or share this agape in Hera’s eyes. But we didn’t get married here.”

“But you were on the grounds and left them.” Charlie pointed out. “Which means she’s not coming onto the resort. Think she’ll go after you two again?”

Cas confirmed with a slight nod. “It’s highly likely. She may even have a grudge now.”

“Let’s hope she does.” Sam looked back and forth between Cas and Dean. “Otherwise we need to figure out how to get Aphrodite to stop marrying people.”

“And put this place out of business? That doesn’t sound like the right choice either.” Charlie asked, eliciting a bitch face out of Sam.

“We still need a plan.” Dean crossed his arms over his chest. “I don’t really see any of us just waltzing up to either of these goddesses and politely asking them to stand down. We also haven’t confirmed that Aphrodite is actually here, just that maybe one of her attendants is.”

“Then why don’t the three of you get some more rest? There are still a few hours until the concierge who checked us in should become available. He wants this place to succeed. You even said he was ‘extremely forthcoming.’” Cas used his finger quotes correctly. “Perhaps he could be another one of her attendants and welcome our help.”

“That. Is the best idea.” Charlie closed the screen to the laptop and stood up, rolling her neck and shoulders before grabbing her blanket back up. “I expect a pot of coffee in a couple of hours, please and thank you.” She headed back towards her room, practically skipping across the room.

“Well then.” Dean clapped his hands and moved closer to Cas. “I need to catch a couple more hours. Join me?”

“Of course, Dean.” Cas took Dean’s hand and nodded to Sam. “Please make sure you get some rest as well. We need you at your best.”

Sam closed his laptop and looked at his brother and his best friend. “No promises. Especially if you two start making any loud, traumatizing noises.”

“I actually meant sleep, Bitch.” Dean headed towards his room, dragging Cas behind him.

“Goodnight, Jerk.”


	10. Chapter 10

Dean woke up several hours later, his head resting in the crook of Cas’ shoulder. He blinked a few times, taking in the sight of his angel - possibly his husband - laying next to him, reading a book. Dean shifted and cuddled up closer, hiding a smile against Cas’ chest.

“Good morning, Ol hoath.” Cas traced his free hand along Dean’s arm. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah.” Dean hugged Cas as best as he could from the position he was laying in. “You’re still here.”

“Were you afraid I wouldn’t be?” Cas set his book down on the nightstand.

“Yesterday really happened. We told Sam and Charlie.” Dean sat up and looked over Cas, “I mean, we could have been abducted by Hera too, but…” He took the opportunity to straddle Cas’ lap. “I would do it all again because I woke up with you next to me.”

Cas chuckled, the warmth sending chills down Dean’s spine. “You’ve been waking up with me next to you for a while. You just normally go back to bed after I leave.” He hooked his finger under Dean’s chin and pulled him in for a kiss.

“You’re gonna spoil me, Cas.”

“I highly doubt that you mind.” Cas tapped Dean’s thigh. “We should check to see if Sam and Charlie are awake.”

“All work and no play makes Dean a dull boy,” Dean pouted. He rolled off of Cas and back to his side of the bed. He sat up and stretched before standing and turning to face Cas. “I guess we should finish this hunt so we can go home.”

“Our bed is much more comfortable.” Cas got out of bed and picked his pants up. “I would prefer to share that one with you.” He slid his trousers on and pulled them up over his hips, closing them up as he crossed the room to Dean. “Also, I do believe you told me that I had to do the majority of the moving.”

Dean licked his lips and eyed Cas up and down. “You’re wearing that?” He gestured at the fact that Cas was still wearing Dean’s Led Zeppelin teeshirt that he had borrowed to lay down in, and a dark pair of slacks.

“Of course. I want to be comfortable.”

“You’re going to be the death of me.” Dean pulled on the belt loops of Cas’ pants and pulled the angel in for a kiss. “I’m not going to be able to focus.”

“You will. Especially if I cut you off for the rest of the time we’re here.”

Dean’s mouth dropped in shock. “You wouldn’t.” When Cas stayed silent and only smirked in return, Dean’s face molded into a look of utter disbelief. “This is a betrayal, Angel.” He reluctantly let go of Cas, and grabbed his own pants, putting them on before heading out to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee.

Charlie was already awake and at the table, typing away on her laptop when Dean came into the living room. “I was sorely disappointed by the lack of coffee.” She looked up briefly before focusing back on the screen.

“Did you make one?”

“Nope.”

“Well, I’m going to do that now. Did you figure anything else out?”

“We really shouldn’t kill any more high ranking members of the Greek Pantheon, so I’ve been looking up ways to appeal to them.”

“I’m not sacrificing any Virgins.” Dean started heading to the kitchen. “I’m going to go start the coffee. Cas should be right behind me so you two can talk the details.”

Charlie laughed. “We’re in Vegas, are there any virgins here to find, anyway?”

“Probably not.” Dean shook his head and stepped into the kitchen. He made his way over to the coffee maker and started prepping it for the first brew. Between him, Sammy, Cas, and Charlie, one pot of the brown nectar would not be enough.

Once the machine was running, Dean returned to the living room to find Cas and Sam at the table with Charlie. “I think our best bet is to have Cas and myself talk to the concierge. We can go under the guise of additional planning for the wedding.”

“I don’t think that’ll work, Sam.” Charlie shook her head. “It’s probably known that Dean and I aren’t an item at this point. Honestly? Assume the concierge is a deity. They may even be able to sense love.”

“Why don’t you two go? After coffee of course.” Dean pointed back and forth between Sam and Charlie. “If you want a cover story, just say that you guys met in college, and that’s how I met Charlie.” Dean scratched his chin. “Yeah, I think that’s best. Cause if Cas and I are going Hera-baiting later, we can keep looking and prep ourselves. You two can find out what any info that we may need when we go to talk to her.”

“How long on the coffee?” Sam yawned.

“First pot should be ready any second.” Dean laughed as Sam and Charlie not so subtly got up from the table and made their way to the kitchen. He turned to look at Cas. “You ok with that plan?” 

Cas nodded. “Indeed. If the concierge is a deity, they’re unlikely to attack Sam and Charlie here. They were adamant about how nothing has happened here, and they want to keep it that way.” Cas stood up from the table and closed the distance between him and Dean. “It wasn’t just a plan to get me back in bed, was it?”

“If I asked, would you sleep with me again?” Dean waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Cas pressed his lips against Dean’s - the most affectionate he’s been in an open space since they came clean about their relationship a few hours earlier - and wrapped his arms around his waist. “Yes. When we get home.”

“Rude.” Dean attempted to step away but was instead pulled into a tight embrace. “You’re lucky I love you, Angel.”

“And I love you, Ol hoath.”

Sam cleared his throat. “I can’t believe I’m about to say this, but I might miss when they were hiding it.”

“Shut up, it’s cute.” Charlie sat back in her chair. “So. We’re going to go through a couple of last things here, then we’re going to go talk to Eric. While we’re gone, if you two want to go shower up, get dressed, all that jazz. We’ll be back before you know it.”

“Just in case, before you go to see the concierge, stop in the garden and look for two small olive branches.” Cas offered. “One for you two to give to Eric, one for us to give to Hera. If he’s a deity, he’ll appreciate the gesture.”

Charlie accepted the suggestion and started typing into her laptop. Dean, in the meanwhile, pulled out of Cas’ grip and took him by the hand, leading him to the kitchen. A little - or a lot - of caffeine before their shower and they could face anything together.


	11. Chapter 11

Dean’s phone started going off - Walking on Sunshine, indicating that Charlie was calling - and he rolled off of Cas to grab it from the coffee table.

“Dean, are you two dressed and decent?”

“Yes. We were laying on the couch waiting for you and Sam to return back to the villa.” Dean sat up between Cas’ legs. “Got an answer?”

“Sorta. We need you and Cas to come here. We’re not in trouble, but someone wants to meet you.”

“Charlie, you know the word to say if you’re in trouble.” Dean stood up and held his hand down to Cas, helping the angel to his feet.

“Seriously. Not in trouble. Just come to the concierge desk. Anthony will meet you.” Charlie disconnected the call, and Dean quickly pulled his boots on.

Cas tilted his head as he slid his shoes on. “What’s going on, Dean?”

“Charlie said to meet some guy named Anthony at the concierge desk. We’re meeting someone important. She refused to use the code word for trouble, so she could have been on speaker, but I didn’t hear any background noise to indicate that.” Dean whipped open the front door and stepped outside, Cas close behind him. “What if they are in trouble?”

“Do you honestly think she’d be allowed to call you if they were in trouble, Dean?” Cas put his hand on Dean’s shoulder. “They may just be talking to the priestess or oracle of the temple.” He let his hand slide down to find Dean’s.

“Let’s go find out.” Dean entwined his fingers with Cas’ as they finished the walk to the main building. They navigated to the front, turning down the hallway where they found the concierge desk. Leaning against it, was a young, attractive man, who could have easily been Eric’s twin.

“Huh, he wasn’t kidding.” The man pushed himself away from the counter.

Dean tried to walk up to the man but was stopped by a slight tug at his hand. He turned to see Cas give him a head shake and mouth behave. Dean’s shoulders dropped as he looked at the other guy again. “Anthony?”

“That would be me. You two must be Dean and Cas. I can feel the love just radiating off of you guys. No wonder Eric was placing bets on whether or not the redhead was just a cover.” Anthony flicked his head, indicating he wanted to be followed. “Let’s go boys. We haven’t all day, and you are just what we need.”

“Wait, Eric knew that Charlie and Dean weren’t a couple?” Cas queried as they followed behind. “How? They were hanging over each other and holding hands.”

Anthony stopped in front of a door and rapped three times. “Eric and I can explain.” The door opened, and their guide walked in, gesturing with a hooked finger for Cas and Dean to follow.

Dean let out a heavy sigh and complied, entering the room with Cas right behind him. The room was opulent, with the frieze that Charlie had learned about mounted as a focus piece behind an ornate chaise. Sitting in front of the chaise, on a pile of cushions were Charlie and Sam. While Dean was happy to see that they were indeed unharmed, his attention was drawn back by the person on the chaise.

A sweet, honeyed voice spoke up. “You two are quite the sight, aren’t you?” She pushed herself up and walked down a small staircase before stopping next to Charlie and Sam, who turned to look at their arrival. “Your friends here were explaining your presence here in my temple.”

“Aphrodite?”

“Yes. I see you’ve already met my sons, Eros,” she pointed to Eric, who was sitting on the stairs by the chaise, “and Anteros.” she gestured to Anthony. “Eros had you two figured out the moment you all stepped foot on the grounds, but it seemed you were able to pull the wool over my other followers’ eyes.”

“To be fair, mother, I wasn’t here,” Anteros spoke up. “You sent me to investigate.”

“I know, matakia mou, you and your brother are always strongest together.” She beckoned him closer and gently patted his cheek before he went to sit with his brother. The goddess looked to Dean and Cas. “I understand that you have come to believe that Hera is behind the couples who have gone missing after leaving my temple?”

“Yes… your…” Dean looked to Cas before looking to Sam and Charlie before looking to Aphrodite. “Your Goddessness?”

The mistitle pulled a laugh from the goddess. “Aphrodite is fine, Dean.” She looked at Cas. “I understand that you’re to thank, Castiel? An angel from a religion that nearly extinguished the worship of mine?”

“All religions have the right to coexist freely, Aphrodite.” Cas bowed his head. “We also hope to help resolve this issue between you and Hera peacefully.”

“You must understand, my idea wasn’t to become some real-life version of American Gods.” Aphrodite motioned to the cushions for Cas and Dean to sit as she walked back to her throne. She sat delicately, her sons moving to flank her sides. “My worship is a parody now. My name is adorned on lingerie, on bottles of perfume, on sex toys. Once upon a time, devotion was given to me to help young couples fall in love. Eros is often referred to as angelic cherub, but he is a god of fertility and leader of the Erotes. Anteros is all but forgotten, but he is the god of requited love and avenger of unrequited love. We have been turned into a joke.”

“Please, Aphrodite, take no offense at my next question,” Cas gently implored, “but with your complaints, why would you build a temple in Las Vegas and turn it into a wedding resort?”

“That’s a reasonable question.” Aphrodite let out a sad sigh. “Would you believe that the people who get married in these halls take it seriously? Even if it only lasts for a few days or a few weeks, or if it lasts a lifetime. Between myself, Anteros, Eros and my other attendants, the marriages here are done with honor and integrity. Despite the disappearances, we have had more worship and devotion in the past 10 years than we have in the past seven hundred. There’s no bloodshed, there’s no sacrifice, there’s no death. Just a declaration of love.” She cocked her head and smiled at Cas, “Like a promise to a beloved.”

Dean smirked at Cas, who had turned red at Aphrodite’s attention. “So, then, do you think Hera is harming these couples who get married here?”

“Doubtful. I honestly didn’t think it was her because of how in love those couples were.” Aphrodite waved her hand at Charlie and Sam. “It wasn’t until your friends here provided your facts that I realized that their love is the exact reason she would have taken them.”

“If I may ask a question?” Charlie inquired. “From the readings that I did, everything shows you and Hera either resolving on neutral or decent terms. Are those myths wrong, or has anything else happened that wouldn’t be on the record yet?”

“My sweet child, those are words that are passed down from thousands of years ago. My stepmother tolerates the illegitimate children of my father, but she spares us no love. Remember, she cursed my unborn child Priapus when I was deemed more beautiful than her.”

Cas interrupted the conversation, “Would there be no way to appease her then? Could you not marry couples who represent agape? Leave them for Hera?”

“It is not like us to turn away those who love. It is against our very nature!” Anteros spat. “We bring the lovers together and shelter them. Have you and Dean not felt more at peace since you’ve been here? That is our doing!”

“Anteros, calm down.” Eros reached across and placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “That’s not what he’s suggesting.”

“Then what would you suggest?” Anteros glared at the angel. “Hera will not speak with us. She won’t step foot on the grounds, as she believes it beneath her. As Mother told you, we had no idea it was her until you brought the evidence.”

Dean ran his hand down his face. “We’re going to let ourselves get captured and offer an olive branch. She thinks we’re married and I guess she thinks we did it here.”

“You two aren’t married?” Eros leaned forward. “Are you sure?”

“Whatever we have is enough for her.” Dean waved off the god. “What we need to know is what to tell her, so we can find out what she’s done with the other couples, get them free, clear your name once and for all, and get her off your back.”

Aphrodite snapped her fingers, and an intricately decorated box appeared in her lap. “If she is willing to talk to you after you offer her the branch, and she should be, please give this to her. It is a peace offering from me and a request to meet on neutral territory. If she asks, advise that if a couple should show agape when entering the temple, we can perform Hera’s marriage rites, or we would accept a priestess she chooses to perform the rites. But I cannot give up my temple, not when we’ve worked so hard to build it up.”

Dean and Cas stood up, the latter moving forward to take the gift from Aphrodite. Dean offered his hands to Sam and Charlie, helping them stand. “One more thing, before you two go to find Hera?” The four turned to look at the goddess. “Harmonia? Can you provide a blessing?”

A woman who had been standing at the back of the room stepped forward and took Cas and Dean’s hands into her own. She started speaking in Ancient Greek. A warmth flowed through the pair, and when Harmonia completed her ritual, they turned to Aphrodite. “Anything to give you an edge, am I not mistaken? You are imbued with peace and tranquility. Please try not to run my stepmother over with your car this time?” Aphrodite waved them off, leaving the group to be escorted out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greek Lesson!
> 
> _matakia mou_ \- my eyes. (I've been told it is a term of endearment, and I thought it was fitting. Any Greeks that want to correct me, I'm game.)


	12. Chapter 12

Once they confirmed that both of their cell phones had GPS turned on and that Charlie was able to track their signals, Dean and Cas headed out to the Impala. Cas grabbed a gas mask for Dean and held onto the Olive Branch and the box from Aphrodite.

“Back to Red Rock?” Dean looked over at Cas, putting on a mask of confidence. “We were returning from there when she tried to capture us.”

“That sounds good to me, but Dean, are you ok with this?”

“Of course. We resolve this, we go home.” Dean inserted the key and started up Baby. “That’s what we do.”

“Dean, you don’t have to lie to me. I know you’re nervous.” Cas slid across the front seat to take Dean’s hand. “What has you so worried?”

“Everything.” Dean pulled out of the parking space and started driving towards the exit of the property. “What if she sees through this? What if our love suddenly isn’t worthy enough? What if she won’t talk to us? What if Charlie and Sam can’t find us?” Dean stopped at the road. “I trust you with my life, Cas. But I’m still scared of what we’re about to face.”

“I won’t tell you to not be scared. But we’ll face it together, Dean.” Cas kissed Dean’s temple. “To Red Rock, Ol hoath.”

Dean took in a deep breath and nodded. “We got this.” He pulled out onto the road and started driving towards the park again. Cas let go of his hand and pulled out their shoebox full of cassettes. After digging through them, he found the one he wanted and pushed it into the tape deck. The first chords of Ramble On started playing, and as Dean began singing along, he found himself calming down. He shot a smile at Cas and took his angel’s hand back into his own.

After driving for a while, the Impala crossed out of the city limits and the mists quickly started to swirl around the car. Dean pulled off the road and took the gas mask from Cas. Before he could finish securing it, the angel was already out of the car, brandishing the olive branch.

“Hera? We come offering an olive branch. We wish to speak with you.” Cas held the branch out in front of him, his body taking on a non-threatening pose. The mists grew thicker as Dean walked up next to Cas. The squawking that they had heard before was now louder and had multiplied. Dean shivered involuntarily, causing Cas to take his hand.

The mists finally started to fade, and a chariot drawn by two large and elegant peacocks was stopped in front of them. The regal woman - Hera, if Dean were to believe it - stood in the chariot, the leads in her hand. Her cool gaze evaluated the pair in-depth before she dropped the reins and stepped down from her vehicle.

“You two are bold to risk my wrath.” She eyed Dean and smirked. “The mists are gone, you no longer need your mask.” Cas nodded, confirming Hera’s statement. Dean let go of Cas’ hand and took the mask off, letting it fall to the ground next to him. “Very good. It’s easier to read you without all that unnecessary equipment on you.”

Cas stepped forward and offered an olive branch to the goddess. “As promised. We come in peace, and wish to speak with you.”

“Your actions earlier speak differently.” She took the branch and looked at it. “Although, it can be assumed that the two of you were frightened and coherent enough to escape that I can overlook that transgression.” She held up the offering. “This is from the garden at Aphrodite’s Temple. Where you two have been staying. Were you there to be wed?”

“No,” Dean shook his head, wondering how to address the queen of the Grecian gods, “We came out here to investigate the disappearances of the other couples.”

“The couples who would not wed in my name.” Hera raised her chin defiantly, crossing her arms across her chest. “Their marriages are more than the wild flings of Ludus or the infatuations of Eros. They are the deep, unconditional love of Agape. My Agape. But you both know this, hence why you two have returned and not tried the farce of Philia again.”

“Hera, Mother Goddess, if I may ask, are those couples still alive?” Cas stepped back to Dean, keeping himself between the goddess and his lover.

“I have never been a murderer. I am the goddess of marriage, childbirth, and family. What part of that tells you that I would kill, angel?” Hera stared coldly at Cas. “One of us has blood on our hands, and that is not me.”

Dean moved to step in between Hera and Cas. “Forgive us, Hera. We were not implying that you would kill them. It’s just that some of the couples you’ve taken have been gone for several months.”

“Is it worse that you assume that I would not care for them while in my charge?” Hera stepped forward, her steps graceful and deliberate. “You wish to speak peace to me, but I hear only accusations.”

“It is not an accusation,” Dean’s voice dropped to just above a whisper. “Their families miss them, and we just want to know they’re ok and how we can get them home.”

“You wish to bargain for them?” Cas took Hera’s question as an opportunity to pick up Dean’s mask and head back to the Impala. He grabbed out the box from Aphrodite and brought it to the other goddess. “You bring another gift?”

“This one from Aphrodite herself,” Cas explained. “She said that you would understand the message behind them.”

Hera opened the box, revealing a bouquet of roses, lotuses, myrtle, and lilies. Two peacock feathers were included in the arrangement. The goddess took a moment to regard the flowers before laying them back in the box. “She wishes to speak peace as well. Do you know what she offers?”

“Vaguely,” Cas responded. “She is willing to offer your marriage ritual in her temple, conducted by a priestess of your choice to the couples who represent agape.”

“We believe she wanted to discuss it more with you directly,” Dean added.

“I will send a messenger to make arrangements.” She turned to leave, causing Cas and Dean to scramble for their own request.

“What about the couples you abducted?” Dean asked at the same time as Cas inquired, “How do we get the other couples returned?”

Hera turned around slowly, her face twisted into a curious grin. “I told you. They married under the guise of Eros when they should have married under Agape. Once they do the ceremony under the correct vows, I’ll set them free.”

“Look, I’m going out on a limb here. What don’t they know? If I were being held hostage, and all I had to do to be set free was say I do to Cas here again, I would do it in a heartbeat.” Dean moved towards his hands open by his side to show he was unarmed. “Either there’s more that you told them, that you’re not telling us. Or you have no intention of letting them go”

“You question my word? Once they commit themselves to one another in my name, they are free to find their way home.”

“They have no idea where they are, do they?” Cas growled in response.

“You want to go get them? They’re over in Knossos.”

“You trapped them, not only in another country but in the Labyrinth of legend?” Cas prepared to drop his Angel Blade down his sleeve, but Dean stopped him.

Dean kneeled, causing Cas’ mouth to drop in surprise. “Mother Hera, what can we do to get the couples home? We would like to work with you for a solution.”

Hera strode up to Dean, towering over him as he knelt. “You care more about people you don’t even know than yourselves?” She cast her gaze to Cas before returning her attention to Dean. “I find it quite interesting that you two have such devotion for one another, but are still willing to throw your lives away to protect other people. You would have done well in the Pantheon.”

“I don’t know if that’s a compliment or an insult.” Dean shrugged, keeping his eyes to the ground.

“Neither do I,” Hera replied. “Stand up.”

Dean pushed himself back up to his feet and dusted off his knees. “Look, Hera, what can we do?”

“Is it true that you two did not marry at Aphrodite’s Temple?”

“We did not,” Cas stepped up next to Dean again. “We were caught unaware when you came after us.”

“Marry in my name at Aphrodite’s Temple. She and I will speak today to make the arrangements. Be the binding action.” Hera looked at the men in front of her. “Do this, and I will return all of the couples home, safe and sound.”

“Can an angel do that, Cas? When I suggested it before, I just thought it would be going through the motions, but this?”

“We make our own destiny. You taught me that, remember?” Cas leaned and gently pressed a kiss against Dean’s lips. “We’ll do it.”


	13. Epilogue

Fingers carded through Dean’s hair catching softly on knots that tangled up overnight. Slightly chapped lips traced kisses along his jaw, stirring him awake. He yawned, unable to bring his hand to his mouth to stifle it. “Morning, Angel.”

“Good Morning, Ol hoath.” Cas nuzzled into Dean’s neck. “Did you sleep well?”

“After you finally let me fall asleep.” Dean chuckled as he tapped Cas to be let up. He stretched out and laid back in Cas’ arms. “You’re especially chipper this morning. Got some good news?”

“Nothing of note. Except for a surprise delivery to the bunker. It may have worried Sam a little bit.” Cas smiled and kissed Dean on the top of his head.

Dean sat up. “Uh, yeah, Cas. I’d be a little worried too. This place ain’t on any map. It’s warded to turn people away. You can only get here if you have the coordinates or are brought here. How’d we get a package?”

“If it was that bad, do you think that Sam would have let you sleep in?” Cas took Dean’s hand and played with the silver band on his finger. “If it makes you feel better, we can go see it.”

“I hate surprises.” Dean slid out of bed and pulled on his pajama pants before throwing on a teeshirt. He followed Cas out the door and to the War Room.

Sitting on the table was a large bouquet, similar to one they had seen previously. Roses twisted with myrtle while lotuses were flanked by lilies. Peacock feathers were supported by pure white swan feathers.

“Is this from?” Dean looked at Cas, his question not needing to be finished.

“It’s safe to assume, but there is a card.” Cas picked up an envelope and handed it to his husband.

Castiel and Dean,

While things may never be perfect between us, the one thing we agree upon is that we were blessed by your appearance in our lives. A love like yours is rare and should be cherished. Do not hide, do not be ashamed, and rejoice that your union is blessed by the gods.

Συγχαρητήρια για το πρώτο έτος του γάμου σας!

Στην αγάπη, τη σφοδρή επιθυμία και, τη φάρσα,

_Ηέρα και Αφροδίτη_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who don't read greek:
> 
> Congratulations on your first year of marriage!  
In love, lust, and hoax,  
Hera and Aphrodite

**Author's Note:**

> Are you into Destiel? Do you use Discord? Are you over the age of 18? Looking for a cool group of people to hang out with? Come join the writers, artists, and other amazing Destiel fans on the [Profound Bond Discord Server](https://discord.gg/profoundbond).


End file.
